vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
73.69.127.62 at The Lion Guard Wiki *Wiki: http://lionguard.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.69.127.62 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 11:31, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Problem solved, thanks! SonicFan4 at Sonic News Network *Wiki: http://sonic.wikia.com *Vandal: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SonicFan4 *Reason: My name is Ultrasonic9000, an admin from Sonic News Network. I am contacting you because the wikia I am working on is dealing with excessive edit violations from a certain user. For the past months, a user has been adding prohibited contents and images to the mainspace articles. We on the Sonic News Network have consistently been blocking him every time and reverted his contents, but he always come back the next day with a new account. We have tried to reason with him, but all the responses we get from him have proven unaffiliated with the subject we try to discuss. We on Sonic News Network grow tired of this, so I was hoping that you guys might know of a way to keep this user off Sonic News Network once and for all. Thank you for your time. *Signature: Ultrasonic9000 (talk) 11:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Kopcap placed some IP rangeblocks, let's see if they can slow him down. That said, there sadly isn't a quick fix for this, so it'll often come down to block, revert, and ignore :-/ However, we're more than happy to help with the cleanup though. 12:01, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes. I've checked ~all his socks and looks like it's his common ranges. If he will bypass it - let us know. Good luck! Alerkina4the6th at greecity *Wiki: http://greecity.wikia.com *Vandal: http://greecity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alerkina4the6th *Reason: Vandalism. clearing the pages *Signature: ﻿Ｅｖｉｌｄｏｇ１ Talk 12:00,2/27/2016 12:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 12:03, February 27, 2016 (UTC) 73.22.95.88%20 at Elemental and Friends Wiki *Wiki: http://elementalandfriends.wikia.com *Vandal: http://elementalandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.22.95.88%20 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: — [[User:Michał56|''Michał56'']] 13:55, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you. 14:31, February 27, 2016 (UTC) 77.144.177.217 at Call Of Duty Wikia *Wiki: http://fr.callofduty.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fr.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/77.144.177.217 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 14:54, February 27, 2016 (UTC) 77.123.109.68 at mlp *Wiki: http://ru.mlp.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ru.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/%2077.123.109.68 *Reason: Кр4 написание оскорблений на разных стенах разных участников. Расстрелять) *Signature: 110px|link=Участник:SmiledMoon (обсуждение) 19:58, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Already done, thanks 03:47, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Zamm1901 at Futurepedia *Wiki: http://backtothefuture.wikia.com *Vandal: http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Zamm1901 *Reason: This user keeps adding inappropriate images, sexual and swear words to articles, and paragraphs containing things that are untrue or aren't related to Back to the Future. I've been reverting the user's edits, and changing the images to images that aren't sexual in nature, but it's continued for almost a month now. I've been trying to deal with it until an admin could come in and clean it, but the last time an admin for Futurepedia logged in was back in January. Any help would be appreciated. *Signature: JenniBee (talk) 20:26, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Done, thanks 03:47, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Fas5555 at The Cartoon Network Wiki *Wiki: http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com *Vandal: http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fas5555 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 03:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Done, thanks 03:47, February 28, 2016 (UTC) 24.15.201.41 at Thomas and Friends Wiki *Wiki: http://islandofsodor.wikia.com *Vandal: http://islandofsodor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.15.201.41 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 03:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Not vandalism. noreplyz 06:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC) 120.156.129.60 at Show Links Wiki *Wiki: http://showlinks.wikia.com *Vandal: http://showlinks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/120.156.129.60 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 03:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. noreplyz 06:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Luca12345 at Club Penguin Wiki *Wiki: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com *Vandal: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Luca12345 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 03:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. noreplyz 06:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Tomboymember at Animal Jam Clans Wiki *Wiki: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com *Vandal: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tomboymember *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 04:49, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. noreplyz 06:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Punisher42 at LyricWiki *Wiki: http://lyrics.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Punisher42 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 06:04, February 28, 2016 (UTC) EpicUserMegaMan12095 at Biggest Wikia *Wiki: http://biggest.wikia.com *Vandal: http://biggest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/EpicUserMegaMan12095 *Reason: Possible Spam/Vandalism Bot *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 09:13, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thkkkkkhvudtpre at אווטאר Wiki *Wiki: http://he.avatar.wikia.com *Vandal: http://he.avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thkkkkkhvudtpre *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 12:04, February 28, 2016 (UTC) 178.233.154.236 at Military Wiki *Wiki: http://military.wikia.com *Vandal: http://military.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.233.154.236 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 12:04, February 28, 2016 (UTC)